prehistoric park:the past returns
by trystrike
Summary: a few years after the original series, now Nigel is looking for more creatures to go in the park like a reptile-mammal predator, a rhino bigger than an elephant and the biggest carnivore ever
1. the reptile-mammal killer

**there is something missing from our world: the amazing animals that time has left behind**

**but what if we could bring them back?**

**what if extinction didn't have to be forever**

**we're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife expert nigel marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creautures on the brink of extinction**

**his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance**

**in his latest mission he travels to prehistoric africa in order to bring back a predator of the first sabre teeth**

**welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary**

**welcome to prehistoric park**

chapter 1 the reptile-mammal hunter

The scene is an office where a man with black hair is sitting it is the famous nigel marven "oh hello" he laughs "I see you're back things have been much more calm since the mass break out and we got some breeding pairs now so some aren't so lonely like theo but every once and a while me and bob still need to get out the tractor-ceratops but now I am prepared to get some more creatures for the park and I have already thought of what to go for next"Nigel said as a balding man walked in and it was head keeper bob "you asked to see me Nigel?"Bob said "yes bob now I would like you to build an enclosure for this"Nigel said showing bob a picture of a creature that resembled a large crocodile but with longer legs that face down like a dinosaur "blimey haven't we already got a big croc Nigel?" Bob asked looking at the pictures size comparison "actually bob these aren't even related to crocodiles it's gorgonops a mammal-like reptile that lived in the late permian deserts of south africa and was the top predator of its time because of its sabre teeth"Nigel explained "so you want me to get an arid area for him then I guess"bob replied "exactly but we'll also need a watering hole for the big guy as well"Nigel answered.

**289 million years ago south africa was a very different place,it was an arid desert land with enough room to fit a large carnivore**

Nigel gets into his jeep and goes through the portal and appears in a vast desert "now this is south Africa you can tell that this isn't the grasslands it's going to be in millions of years this looks lifeless it's actually not so if we keep moving we should find a water hole and there's bound to be some life there" Nigel then notices some holes in the ground "these are probably hole of dictodon a burrowing mammal-like reptile that were no bigger than a chihuahua and I would love some of these little guys and I've got a plan"Nigel says as he sets up the portal and pulls a water bottle out of his bag "now this is a technique used to get worms to come out of the what I'm gonna do is I'll stomp on the ground and pore some water to drive them out of here"Nigel does so and lots of lizard like creatures with small tusks come out and run into the portal and bob has a look and sees about 16 little creatures come out of the portal "well these aren't what I thought he'd surprise me with this time"bob said chuckling to himself.

back on the other side of the portal Nigel is putting his bag back on "right now back to our search for a water hole"

**back at the park head keeper bob is having a few troubles with one of the residents**

"now we've been having a few troubles with rascal,"

**rascal the troodon was rescued from prehistoric texas but is only park resident to be unintentional and he single handedly caused the mass breakout**

"he's living here the way he came,mischievous. he keeps escaping no matter what he's put in I mean he digs,he squeezes his way through and he even climbs out and every time we have to use a new technique to lure him back. 'cause of his intelligence he learns from mistakes easily just watch"bob explains as we see some workers trying to lure him with some meat tied to a rope when he just cuts the rope with his claws and runs off with the meat "we think he's looking for something but we don't know what"bob explains

**back in prehistoric south america Nigel has found something big but not a gorgonops**

we see Nigel looking at a herd of ox sized creatures resembling a type of ankylosaur "these are scutosaurus they look like ankylosaurus but are more closely related to tortoises and turtles and live in herds like this one and if we follow this herd we should be able to find our gorgonops as they are its main prey" and he looks through his binoculars and sees a watering hole "that's a watering hole and where this herd is going because it's what they search for their hole life as there's food, there's water basically everything they need to survive out here in the desert and one or two gorgonops should be there in wait for these beasts and I have a plan to get both of them back to the park" Nigel says as he rushes ahead of the scutosaurus herd to the watering hole where he quickly ducks down "get down now!"he yells as the camera man ducks down behind a mound of dirt "look over their just as we suspected a gorgonops female lying in wait for its prey" Nigel explains as we in fact do see a gorgonops lying down by the water hole and the scutosaurus arrive and start drinking and the gorgonops attacks a scutosaurus as Nigel sets up the portal and all the scutosaurs start panicking and run into the portal and the gorgonops starts eating but then starts sniffing the air and looks at Nigel "it looks like he's now gained an interest in eating something more mammal than him so we better run through the portal now!"Nigel yelled running through the portal with the gorgonops in hot pursuit and on the other side Nigel climbs up a ladder and the second he finishes the gorgonops rips the ladder down "just look at that jaw power it just ripped that ladder fromits place but I don't think bob'll be happy about that

"well nigel just look at'er she's huge"Bob remarked "but I am not happy about what she did to the ladder "I didn't think you'd be happy about it and by the way did you find out what rascal's looking for?"Nigel asked "no but I think he's looking for his old pack so next time you should get'em some palls"Bob suggested "good idea and I might get some new creatures as well"Nigel said "okay and by the way we just finished her inclosure and have you thought of a name for'er?"Bob asked "yes how about jade?" Nigel asked "that sounds like a nice name"Bob agreed

**next time on prehistoric park**

**nigel brings back a pack for rascal**

a troodon pokes its head out of a bush

**a flying reptile**

a pterosaur attacks someone

**and a new recruit is on the prehistoric park team**

someone pushes nigel back before theo can attack them

**all next time on prehistoric park**

creatures rescued:16 dictodon

23 scutosaurus

1 gorgonops


	2. 7 heads are better than one

**there is something missing from our world: the amazing animals that time has left behind**

**but what if we could bring them back?**

**what if extinction didn't have to be forever**

**we're going back in time on a safari with a difference as wildlife expert nigel marven plunges into prehistory to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction**

**his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present and give them a second chance**

**in his next rescue he goes once again to prehistoric texas to bring back some friends for rascal and maybe some more creatures for the park**

**welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary**

**welcome to prehistoric park**

chapter 2: 7 heads are better than one

Nigel was in his office and Bob came in looking a bit stressed "hello Bob. why do you look so stressed?"Nigel asked worried for his friend "it's rascal, every time he escapes we need to figure out how a new way to get him back"bob answered "well I think that if I bring back more troodon he will be satisfied and stop looking for a pack"Nigel said "are there any more creatures you'd like to bring'ere"bob asked "well I was thinking of bringing back some parasaurolophus so you should build quite a big pen for them so they have some space to run around in"Nigel answered "and I am going back to around a weeks time after we last went there in the exact same place so I can actually rescue his old pack so they will most likely accept him back"Nigel explained "oh and the new recruit is waiting for you at the triceratops enclosure"Bob said "I'll go see him then"

A teenage boy with dark brown hair,a black t-shirt,grey trousers and a light blue jacket with the prehistoric park logo on it is seen in front of the triceratops pen "hello my names Tristan"the boy said shaking hands with Nigel "I see that you like the triceratops"Nigel pointed out "yeah triceratops are one of my favourites"Tristan said and theo scratched the ground with his foot and Tristan pushed Nigel back "get back!get back!" Tristan yelled and theo charged for the fence and his horns just missed them "how did you know he was about to charge?"Nigel asked "he scraped the ground with his foot which is similar to what oxen and bulls do when they are about to charge"Tristan explained

**going back to 75 million years ago seems like it won't be as bad as last time since he was actually looking for the troodon that made it so hard last time but he will get quite a surprise once he's on the other side of the portal**

when they were on the other side of the portal they was shocked as they turned up right in the middle of a herd of parasaurolophus and Nigel had to slam the brakes to stop himself from one of them to be the first dino road kill and after they all passed him he breathed a sigh of relief "that was close I almost hit one of them and that would not have been nice "yeah we would get a major scolding from the space time continuem"Tristan joked making both of them laugh. "but at least these are one of the creatures I wanted to bring back as a bonus and I have a plan to bring them back so open the portal and grab some plants to make them go in front of it"Nigel said.

Tristan then ran in front of the herd and put some plants in front of them which enticed most of them to go in that direction then Nigel went to the truck slowly moving it behind the duck-bills and then slammed the horn which scared them all into running into the portal but one went a little to the side and kept running until an amber coloured T-rex like creature attacked it and killed it and another joined in but was roared at by the other one which then looked at Nigel "albertosaurus and it looks like the one that lost the kill is going after us so RUN!"Nigel yelled as they ran into the forest and when they got in the forest the albertosaurus didn't follow do to there being no room.

**like a T-rex albertosaurs are to heavy to risk falling over**

"that was a close one he almost got us-wait a minute"Nigel then noticeed a troodons head poking out of a bush and it had a scar on its face "this is definitetly one of rascals pack because I remember one of them having a distinct scar on it so we should try and see where the rest are"

**unknown to Nigel they doesn't actually have to go that far**

suddenly a hissing sound is heard and Tristan turned around and saw five more "or maybe they'll find us"Tristan remarked and they started attacking the two and they ran out and Tristan tripped and was splashed by wave "well it looks like I'll smell like fish for a while"Tristan said making Nigel chuckle but this was cut short when a pterosaur started attacking Tristan "hey!get away from me!stop it!"Tristan said slightly panicking an Nigel got his air horn and scared it away "why'd it do that?" Tristan asked "it was probably because you smelled like fish and that nyctosaurus thought you were food"Nigel explained and got his walkie talkie and called bob "hello bob? yeah we're gonna need you to put a ceiling on the other side of the portal pronto"Nigel asked his head keeper "why?"bob asked "just do it I've got a surprise for you"Nigel said

**back at the park while the ceiling is being put up bob has to deal with a problem**

"I don't know why he wants a ceiling here but this will probably be something different to the other creatur-oh come on!"bob said as he saw rascal on the ceiling that was just put on "so this is where you've decided to visit"bob said clearly annoyed and rascal jumped off landing in front of bob scaring bob into falling over "Nigel better be right about him staying where he's supposed to cause if the rest act like this I just might have a h

eart attack"

**back to prehistoric texas Nigel and Tristan are trying to think of a plan to catch these pterosaurs**

Nigel was sitting on a log with his fingers on his chin and Tristan was tapping his chest when he noticed something about his jacket "Nigel I've got"Tristan said "What's the plan?"Nigel asked "their crests are light blue and so is my jacket so if I wave it on a stick like a jacket the colour combined with the smell of fish on it should attract them to come to me and I'll open the portal so they'll go through it"Tristan explained putting a stick through the arm holes making it look like a flag waving it around like onewhile Nigel opened the portal and they go through it "great now if only we can figure out how to get the troodon"Tristan said "I actually have a plan for that last time when we left some meat for the dienosuchus the troodon took it so we should leaves some meat and use the air horn to scare them into going through the portal"Nigel explained and they put some meat down on the beach

the seen switches to dusk and they see some troodon going for the meat and Tristan sets up the portal while Nigel gets behind them and uses the air horn which scares them into going through the portal "YES!"they both rejoice in getting them through.

now at the park there is a dividing wall between rascal and scar "we weren't entirely sure they would recoginise him and accept him back and we were right because he keeps getting hissed at but luckily the nyctosaurs and parasaurolophus' haven't caused any problems so far"

**next time on prehistoric park**

**Nigel and Tristan go back to prehistoric england to capture the largest predator of the uk**

Nigel and Tristan are running from a T-rex like creature

**a herbivore with one of the strangest defences**

an iguandont is jabbing its thumb into a large predator

**and things turn for the worst with rascal**

two troodon are fighting with one of them clawing it with its sickle claw

**all next time on prehistoric park**

creatures rescued:

5 nyctosaurs

12 parasaurolophus'

6 troodon

**by the way I changed the title from "prehistoric park back to work" to "prehistoric park the past returns"**


End file.
